


It’s Like Rain On Your Wedding Day

by cerealkiller0



Series: Unholy Union [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels being dicks, Jesus is a good bro, M/M, Wedding Fluff, unholy matrimony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealkiller0/pseuds/cerealkiller0
Summary: Lucifer is marrying Marcus Pierce no matter what his jerk siblings say or do and that is final.It doesn’t matter that the weather forecast is looking like something out of the apocalypse.





	It’s Like Rain On Your Wedding Day

Pierce can hear the wind howling and before he even opens his eyes, he knows the sky will be close to black. He sits up from the couch he’d been sleeping on and twists his back until he feels a satisfying pop. He opens his eyes, and sure enough, probably the worst storm Los Angeles has seen in a century is raging outside.

It is 7am and it is supposed to be his wedding day. Too bad for him, nothing is ever that simple.

Dan stumbles into the room and turns on the television. “Man, you guys have rotten luck. This is some seriously freaky weather. Forecast said it was going to be sunny today, clear skies. No one predicted this.”

Pierce doesn’t voice the thought in his head. He could have predicted this.

_Storm raging is the worst LA county has seen in 80 years._

Okay, so he was off by 20.

_Local weather authorities are calling it an act of God._

Pierce has his doubts on that. He figures if God himself is planning on ruining today, he’d do it with a little more flair than some rain clouds. But a couple of asshole angels? Yeah. That sounds about right.

Pierce glances away from the television and the footage of the washed out shoreline and straight into Espinoza’s sympathetic face. Pierce still isn’t really sure what he’s doing here, other than the fact that Lucifer had some grand last hurrah at LUX the night before and that he wasn’t allowed to be at the penthouse.

Apparently sleeping on your own office couch the night before your wedding is frowned upon.

He isn’t really sure why Espinoza’s couch is better though, but here he is. 

“What are you guys going to do?” 

Pierce shrugs and gives Dan a look. “Get married.”

“Weren’t you guys planning on having a ceremony on the beach?” Dan questions.

He isn’t wrong. Lucifer picked the location. He’d told Pierce it was the first place he’d landed on Earth when he’d left Hell. For Lucifer, that beach meant freedom and peace. It was important to him. Pierce hadn’t really cared about the particulars. He’s beginning to now, though.

Lucifer is going to be pissed.

Pierce glances outside again. He knows better than to hope for a miracle. Those inclined to handing them out have never really been on his side. He sighs. “Well. The plan was always a few close friends on the beach for a short ceremony, then a reception at LUX with everyone else. Could you start making calls, let everybody know we’re still on for the reception at LUX, while I call Lucifer and see if he just wants to swing by the courthouse for vows?”

Dan tosses him an unimpressed look, like he’d just said something incredibly dense. “Sure. I can do that.”

Pierce is almost certain he hears Dan mutter “it’s your funeral” as he walks away to start making calls. 

Pierce leans back against the couch and digs his phone out of his crumpled jeans pocket. He calls Lucifer. 

It rings. Multiple times. No answer. 

He tries Decker next. She answers promptly, but is in no way reassuring.

“Lucifer is gone. We woke up, saw the storm… He seemed really upset and then he just disappeared.” She sounds distressed. “I could put out an APB on his car…”

“No thanks, Decker.” Pierce declines. He might not care that much about his image around the precinct, but he doesn’t think he could survive the ridicule of having a runaway fiancé. Of course, there was an idea. He’d never tried dying of embarrassment before. “I think I know where he is. Just make sure everyone is at LUX tonight.”

Pierce disconnects the call and tosses his phone on the coffee table in front of him. He sighs and runs a tired hand through his hair. He feels an ache, deep in his chest. It was a stupid idea to spend the night away from Lucifer anyway. He feels like he should have known something like this would happen.

He stands, donning his jacket, and grabs the keys to his motorcycle, heading for the door. He doesn’t bother to let Dan know that he’s leaving.

The rainfall is torrential and the roads are as deserted as he’s ever seen them. It would be stupid and dangerous for anyone else to be riding a bike, but immortality does occasionally have its perks. 

He makes it to the coast unscathed, but soaked completely to the bone. His jeans are sodden and clinging to his legs. He shrugs out of his jacket and leaves it with the bike. Within seconds, his T-shirt is soaked through too. 

Lucifer’s corvette is the only other vehicle in the parking lot. Despite the pouring rain, the top is down. Pierce walks over to the car. Lucifer isn’t there of course, but the keys are still in the ignition. Pierce climbs in, pulls the top up, and pockets the keys, knowing Lucifer will regret the rough treatment of one of his most prized possessions later on. 

Pierce climbs back out of the car and makes his way towards the sand, searching out his errant fiancé. He has never seen the beach so devoid of human life.

There is only one other person on the beach at first glance. A shoeless man with a dark, scraggly beard sitting in the sand just at the end of the parking lot, back resting against a sign proclaiming **High Surf Advisory.** He looks like he barely notices the storm. 

Probably homeless, likely on drugs, Pierce thinks as he walks past. He scans the shoreline until finally his eyes come to rest on Lucifer. He’s standing right at the edge of the ocean, spitting nails and venom, shouting at the top of his lungs.

Pierce watches for a moment, torn halfway between amusement and heartbreak. 

“He’s been shouting at the sea for close to an hour. Calling out to God. Ranting about bloody interfering angels.” A voice calls out helpfully.

Pierce whirls around to focus on the homeless man. “And what, you thought you’d just stay and enjoy the show?”

The man shrugs. “I figured someone should bear witness.”

Pierce’s brow furrows at the phrasing, he’s heard it before.

“Is he going to be okay?” The man asks, concern evident in his tone.

“Yeah, he’s going to be alright. I’ve got him.” Pierce nods, already stepping away and heading towards his intended. Something makes him hesitate though, looking again at the man. “Are you okay? Are you sure you should be out here in this storm?”

The man smiles easily. “Nothing out here is going to hurt me.”

Pierce shrugs in a ‘suit yourself’ gesture and makes his way towards the water line where Lucifer is standing, progress slowed only slightly by his saturated clothing and the way he sinks into the drenched sand. When he reaches Lucifer, he immediately wraps his arms around Lucifer’s waist and pulls him into a tight, reassuring embrace. 

Lucifer’s voice cuts off mid-yell and he collapses back against Pierce, eyes widening almost comically in surprise. “What are you doing here? The detective and Linda were most explicit in their instructions that we weren’t supposed to see each other till the wedding!”

In spite of his irritation at the storm, the sand in his boots, the feel of soaking wet boxers, Pierce smiles and kisses Lucifer on the neck. “Well, when I heard my fiancé ran out on me, I figured I needed to go find him.”

“I wasn’t running away!” Lucifer protests vehemently. “I came out here to try to make MY BLOODY SIBLINGS SEE REASON!!!” He shouts the last part out to the ocean, reaching down and scooping a handful of sand to throw as well to further his point.

Pierce chuckles at the childish antics. “Yeah? And how is that working out for you?”

Lucifer fumes. “The infernal newscasters are referring to this as the storm of the century. An act of God. How dare they? And why are you smiling?”

“Because it’s kind of funny.” Pierce laughs. “Come on, Lu. You and I have both seen what happens when your dad really wants to stop something. Great floods. Plagues. Famine. This isn’t that. Which means this? This is the angelic equivalent of a temper tantrum.”

“But they are ruining everything!” Lucifer shouts, gesturing wildly to the ravaged beach.

Pierce catches his arms and pulls him close again, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Lucifer resists only in token protest for a moment before allowing Pierce’s prodding tongue entrance into his mouth. They kiss until the need for oxygen forces them apart. Pierce questions breathlessly, “What’s ruined? I’m still marrying you today. Everyone is still going to be at LUX tonight. They can’t change that.”

Lucifer smiles at that, but Pierce notices that sadness still lingers in his eyes. A part of him still yearns for their love and acceptance. 

“I wish I could change it for you.” Pierce says, caressing Lucifer’s face. He looks down and his eyes are drawn to the hated mark on his arm. “But I can’t. They aren’t ever going to accept me.”

“But I do.” Lucifer says firmly. “And it’s my choice.”

Pierce looks up again, smirking now. “And I know that. And that’s enough for me.” Pierce grabs his waist, pulling him close again. “This is about you and me. Together. That’s why it doesn’t matter to me if we get married here in the rain, in the courthouse, or if we kidnap a judge that owes you a favor and have him do the ceremony at LUX later. It doesn’t matter. It’s you and me now. Fuck everything else.”

Lucifer stares for a long moment, rivulets of rain water dripping from his curly hair down his face, before nodding his assent. “You’re right.”

“I agree. That was well said.”

Lucifer and Pierce both startle at the voice, unaware that anyone had been approaching. 

Pierce is surprised to see the homeless man he’d spoken to before.

Lucifer’s eyes narrow, the dark complexion, scruffy facial hair, worn clothes all seem familiar. He has it in an instant. “Yeshua.”

“Hello, brother,” the man says warmly.

Lucifer scowls. “So I have you to thank for this?” He gestures at the continued downpour.

“Hardly. Weather displays have never been my style.” Yeshua says. He tilts his eyes heavenwards and says softly. “Nuriel, I think that’s quite enough.”

Pierce’s eyes widen as the rain immediately ceases. Menacing storm clouds still dominate the sky, but they are untouched. He glances between Lucifer and the stranger in front of him, wondering if he will have to intervene in some kind of fight.

“We haven’t officially met. I’m Yeshua.”

Pierce stares for a minute at the hand being held out to him, bewildered. He’s met only a few of Lucifer’s siblings. None had ever deigned to shake his hand. He looks to Lucifer for a split second, but Lucifer’s expression gives nothing away.

He shakes the offered hand and looks into that man’s dark brown eyes. Reassurance and a feeling of peace seem to well up inside him. Pierce pulls his hand back in shock. 

Yeshua. Yehoshua. Jesus. 

Fucking Jesus Christ.

Pierce tosses an alarmed look at Lucifer, who is eyeing him now with more than traces of amusement.

“Caught on, have you, darling?” Lucifer asks, teasingly. “This is my annoyingly do-gooder half-brother.”

Pierce swallows. He’s not ashamed to admit that he’s slightly terrified. Angels he can deal with. They can’t really do anything to him that he hasn’t already done to himself. This one however, is different.

Lucifer steps closer to him and slides an arm around his waist. “He isn’t here to hurt you, darling.”

Pierce can hear in Lucifer’s tone that the statement is made both as a reassurance to him and a warning to his brother.

“I mean you no harm, Son of Adam.” Yeshua confirms.

Pierce restrains a wince at the name. The arm at his waist tightens.

“That begs the question, why are you here Yeshua?” Lucifer asks pointedly.

Yeshua releases a deep breath. “You were crying out to Heaven, brother. Should I not have answered?”

Lucifer has the grace to look somewhat abashed at that. “So I did.”

“Well, you’ve called me here,” Yeshua states. “What would you have me do? What is it that you desire?”

Lucifer smirks at the turn around “I want to marry this man.”

Yeshua nods. “I’d gathered that from the earlier shouting. Let’s see what I can do.” He rubs his hands together and closes his eyes in concentration. 

Pierce’s clothes are suddenly dry. He glances around at the pristine beach and the now calm sea. The sky above is clear and bright.

“What happened to weather displays not being your bag?” Lucifer asks.

Yeshua laughs in amusement. “Consider it a wedding gift.” He glances between Lucifer and Pierce. “Tell me, do you at least have an officiant that knows who you really are?”

Pierce and Lucifer share a guilty glance.

“Were you even planning on using your true name?” Yeshua questions somewhat put out, staring at Pierce. “I told you before, I was out here to bear witness. I could do that for you now, if you’d like.”

Pierce nods slowly, the idea appealing to him. He’d lived thousands of years in secrecy. For almost all of his cursed existence, he’d had to lie to his loved ones or risk being cast out and reviled for what he was. This time though, he is making a promise to someone who already knows his secrets and wants to be with him anyway. It isn’t a farce, with him pretending to be something he isn’t.

Lucifer looks between his fiancé and his brother in surprise. A wave of understanding suddenly rushes over him. Marcus had told him he wanted a marriage, not a wedding. Lucifer had simply assumed he was just being a stick in the mud about a party. It hadn’t occurred to him that for Marcus -Cain- standing up and pledging himself under a false identity would just be a mockery of everything he feels.

Lucifer turns towards him, an apology ready on his lips, but Pierce waves him off.

“I don’t think I even realized what I wanted until just now. How could I expect you to know?”

Lucifer pulls him in for a kiss, one that continues until a loud throat clears.

“So, uh, you want me to do this thing?” Yeshua asks. 

Lucifer and Pierce separate, nodding and facing him. 

“Do you, Lucifer, take this man, Cain, Son of Adam, to be your husband?” Yeshua asks. “To have and to hold, to love and protect, for better or worse, until the end of days?”

“I do.” Lucifer says firmly, squeezing Pierce’s hands. 

Yeshua turns to Pierce. “Do you Cain, take Lucifer, Son of God, to be your husband, to have and to hold, to love and protect, for better or worse, until the end of days?”

Pierce nods, eyes bright. “I do.”

Yeshua smiles at them both. “Then seal your vow with a kiss, as I bear witness to your union in marriage.”

Lucifer and Pierce reach for each other simultaneously, engaging in a passionate kiss, and Yeshua steps back with a delighted laugh. 

He teases them after several long moments. “Are you quite finished? You know, you have the rest of eternity to do that now…”

They eventually separate, lips reddened and faces flushed. 

“I noticed you took some liberties with the usual script for weddings brother,” Lucifer teases, one arm still looping around his husband. 

“I felt that the two of you would appreciate brevity.” Yeshua replies, eyes glinting in humor. “I was never very long winded. That’s what the apostles were for. Besides, I thought I’d best wrap things up before we were interrupted.”

Yeshua nods towards the parking lot where Lucifer can see the Detective’s car pulling in. 

“How did you…” He trails off. The answer is stupidly obvious. 

“And speaking of wrapping things up, I have just one more thing for you…” Yeshua reaches forward to Cain, hand going straight for his mark.

Lucifer reacts on instinct, grabbing Yeshua’s wrist and pulling his hand away, eyes flashing red, “Don’t touch him.”

Yeshua’s eyes widen in surprise. “Peace, brother. I told you already, I mean him no harm. I don’t lie any more than you do.”

Lucifer deflates. “I know. You are going to remove it, aren’t you?” He looks at Pierce, eyes shining brightly with unshed tears. It will break him, but he won’t fight if this is his husband’s desire.

Pierce shakes his head furiously in denial, covering the mark with his left hand and taking a step back. “No! You can’t! You just watched us promise each other until the end of days! Not death! You can’t take that back!”

Yeshua steps forward, palms up, placating, “I never said I was going to remove it, Son of Adam. Just alter it. Trust me.” 

Pierce looks into his eyes and feels the same rush of peace and reassurance. He nods and rolls up his sleeve. 

Lucifer looks ready to protest again, but before he can, Yeshua’s hand is on the mark. 

Pierce groans and slumps to his knees. Lucifer is at his side in an instant. He glares. “What did you do?”

Yeshua smiles at them both.

“I’m alright, Lu,” Pierce says slowly, pushing back to his feet. “Felt weird for a sec, but I’m okay now.”

“I only altered the mark enough that if something were to happen to you, brother, your spouse would be able to follow.” Yeshua says, reassuringly. “You won’t be parted unless you choose to be.”

The two brothers stare at each other for a long moment. 

Lucifer nods. “Thank you.”

“You are very welcome,” Yeshua replies. He looks over Lucifer’s shoulder, seeing Trixie running over. “And now, I must take my leave. Be well, brother.”

“LUCIFER!!!” 

Pierce and Lucifer both whirl around at Trixie’s voice. Lucifer has the wind knocked out of him as she collided with his midsection. When he catches his breath and turns back around, Yeshua is gone.

At an unfamiliar sensation, he glances down and notices a gleaming platinum band now rests on his ring finger, with its match adorning Pierce’s. 

He tips his head skyward and smiles


End file.
